crazykingsfandomcom-20200222-history
User ID List
__TOC__ This page Is for posting your User ID and wikia username so you will not have to upload a new photo of your User ID every Giveaway. Please post your User ID in the appropriate section. If your wiki username begins with an A, put your ID in the A section. Some admins may be adding your User ID to the list. Make sure yours isn't already on the list before adding it. To record your entry, select EDIT for the section relevant for your Username. Enter your details in the format below; *''your wiki userID'' - [[User:your wiki username|your username as you want it to appear]] * bullet points your entry, creates a link to your profile page, | ensures preceding entry appears as what follows it. There is an issue when it comes to i and L. An uppercase i in the game looks just like a lowercase l. Look at these closely and you will see that the uppercase I is thicker than the lowercase l. Also, with 0 (number zero) and O (letter), the uppercase o (letter) is fatter. A *lOgXAHidzQag - AJFerguson *sJhmvQTwM2Xj - Anthony G *EEbMjV9sTNi0 - Antmusic *QSG9B6EhTWAwdZ3KsuKiJDIKwbR - Azi B *BdlJyuj8LDFPOLSk0ZQhJyxMAe4 - Bog Devil C *8kdf0iQlL5Mi - Caravaggio7 *QMjektB45MhbQlfA8w5IEcw6628 - CrazyKingoftheHill *6WTUD9NDo84G - Ckben1 *DWIEVqKuZTAo - Cbrad D *W4OKB07ps0WUZcS0thQfQjAhiKD - DarkBunny666 *RG72UazQivSbPausDCYQyTIOyNH - Daeft *UKHRWQnWTBB8vT5EIjYuN7zsSvX - DecadentDec *GMVykHvCMzZiblDztq08TQ6pYMT - DenzBenz *JcDtNSruvznuBNvKWS2Zpie8KAn - Dgadga *4Cmn46hPYoQqbjU2QP4f0cwziUu - Dark knight02 *kmTXZaX1YTXH - Dmitry R *d73KjiU55hyB - Drat02 E *1DZ3WwnAP5RQ0rgIFLxWAvo7cy - Edisonc F * Ha52ZrJrvyUN4nCThupTtwJjpfM - Facelessentity G *VrhoMmqiqLL2ZmSBeS7wvh5bnPu - Grim bloody hunter *R7l0vbFAWCgXVk0KXs47IL2e1Zz - Girafe H *YKx2vqj1x3YqqUw2b69I3PUwWv1 - Huiziopochtli I J *WAHeMb0JTxDEbqlqLGKPdx0Ykfx - Japradish *VVN4pILGW3RflJfr2J1TRrDARka - Jewfery *50CLQzRUvMWpS2LUPoEldTvJdmy - Jaggy H *aVaNlruDKD6oCANwBep9J6qCYT1 - Jehyo *KucSIUqDKl1HHniXTLaeimSEInw - Jeiel K 15:32, October 22, 2015 (UTC) *E5pMr3GjYqJq - JordyBe K *4kZ18UZealH34ihjcWt4LwFXw8J - Kene4ka *zqwjduft9Y49 - Kilter666 *7ChN2cN1mQKci5PrYwzuWyb4xoV - Kirikus *SVb6KFXrojMzYPIBPSxvpERslSY - Koshiro123 L *7YFbS2y1Qi96 - LlamaGod777 M *9HSjTpscJax9sxVKc3zi8sm7zV0 - Maibol92 *ETs8LN70ILJ4ndb6TBW5IQp8PkL - Makis K *IJahCSiAazPYBQpHTOLCye3NeBd - Merivell *5wuWv1qvoGIc - Mesaclin *UOxikvGQmbi2fPQ7eLo2jeUhKI - MrKich *F2GRd8wdewlz - Mwtc *7quq0V1An2ja0xKCI8Pse2nSMNW - Mochesmo *A1FkvyHYeqGSZecsKDtHfdXZIe7 - Maccaz *PCbLsebQxvqvWiZtN1kLdNMUKcs - #gciL *ULyrusoVN1lg - Mx360HeRoTiiK *UIO5NuvSAd2a - MindTheStep *gjEl6YhnSjjL - Mmekbe *NZEtDWPNwngx - Mapletree3009 *p6qsskflfunT - MauroJK N *REnkopWPNrTTTcoLDs7Hon6voX0 - Nicorafael.uson *M82nSqMLIBeSwUDBKoSUpXp1KD4 - Nelly Suzuki *JM69GbB0mHjG - Nikeou O P *53aE8sZfcobUIQhmv3wUFQDiOTL - Patrick_78 *T2LOhqmRIEwOKITrDnHaKgE0CQy - Pecol (please help me with the I l and o 0 O thing, thank you!) *mp6bDySWhWJu Potatodragon *3j97tjBZWYyV5c5aTWnxR08j9uA - piguhead *tnY6ozAybVRM - PucKviruS *mbxlEsbNFXPM - Prayforme Q R *VDrtnNKdI1LiwY4FqYBdZ3vH0iz - relaxnhealthy *8Rby3pSShFvt0ksipHmugZcBNu0 -Ramon13 *NUHP21pqEGZiJJyt1YDeUGCVx8t - RinaDasler *B32jJgySs4ONVAaB7jQnEalSQ0 - Rotom Guy *XboSC09ufKAV2GfuQXLCnswIVwM - ruskinrivers *RoGG4lsngQ5Q - RWJ *J39tle6MIy2A - Raybert28 S *RLI3ZueIPyrNeBPQ1Y7nPj5Zdxj - Sludgeboy *uHRoz9iEV1Qt - Schizophoenix *tXsK8q9kVH6V - Seanix *TACOw3DVmWjnRglbBMGhiLZXVI - Svempur *fl6deC8N7Loe - Shadow Artist 98 *nXeJQcbMmTIf - sandri3000 *jvXCi26fXepD - SratEbal T *9DZD3nZmsvKWCsXjlsC8b7ar0Fy - Tijn81 *WiHcpfClWfaZbmfLiD2Ft2k3J4K - TheKingCarrot (I don't know whether the l is a capital I or small L) *1rkfRr8MUjFDjRt5PEJlsHc7IsE - Trixta *4MQL2olr0BnLwbyJNtp6wnHQpzc - Tuckaluck *YBjA0qAHtrbtaUsAMDoBTG7TSTP - TheBigBass (not sure if the O is an O or a 0) *97zwpRaw0gBA - 27Mao U *PMPt2m3F2ehM - Unknown Artist 141 V * k6Lt9p4hloGE - Vigtorious W X *HUaysXCvSOm0wGMdiDgDYf2pO70 - XianLong T *Zar1SNsVFC7zFqhBte4ZUPyV3Wn - Xienwolf Y Z * NJFUgHpeBx6RsNKF09ags8dLSSY - zman97 Category:Admin